


Wildflower: Violet

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Wildflower [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673





	

“ _WHERE IS HE?_ ”

Alistair Theirin, former companion of Cataline Cousland and somewhat erstwhile grey warden, was in a mood . The former seat of the treacherous Howe family had been granted to the wardens by the new queen of the land, Anora Mac Tir, and his former friend had been acting as Warden Commander, better suited and more inclined to the task of governance and diplomacy than the alternative. Alistair had been a little fuzzy on the timeline of events since he had abandoned his friends after the Landsmeet, and he still felt a bit guilty about that, but word had reached him that shortly before she had arrived at Vigil’s Keep, that the guards had apprehended a would-be thief and assassin: Nathaniel, the son of the piece of nugshit Rendon Howe. Nathaniel had somehow survived the initial darkspawn attack on the keep, and had then managed to trick his captors into allowing him to join the wardens rather than face his punishment like a real soldier.

Now, Alistair intended to do rectify the situation.

He didn’t actually mean to kill the son of a bitch, just maybe duel him. Maim him. Maybe remove an ear. Something to let him know that Cataline Cousland had friends who would defend her and her honor to the death. Those Howe bastards had done enough to her. And he couldn’t help but wonder if he had been much better, leaving the way he had. He had regretted it, later, and he had regretted not trusting Cat to do the right thing.

“Where is the gurn fucking piece of shit that tried to kill my best friend?” He glared around the hall, which at this early hour was mostly full of servants who were staring at him in confusion and shock. Then, out of the corner by the cask of ale, a robust snore rang out through the stone hall.

“Oghren?”

The dwarf sat up and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. “Whazzit? Oh, it’s you. Hey…er… you. You missed the darkspawn, they were just here a second ago…”

Alistair rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers in front of Oghren. “I’m looking for Nathaniel Howe. You know him? Coward? Traitor? Attempted murderer of our mutual friend?”

“Wha? Oh, yeah, I know ‘im, he’s probably still upstairs in bed with-”

But Alistair was already bounding up the stairs two at a time. He realized he was probably going to have to take a gamble on which door was the correct one, or else walk in on some very surprised residents of the Vigil. Fortunately, the first two rooms he tried were empty: one looked as though it had been the master bedroom, but had long since fallen into disuse. The other looked to have once been occupied by a woman, but whoever she was, she wasn’t there now. On his third try, he burst into the room, sword drawn, and faced a tall, wiry man with dark hair, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and pouring steaming tea into two ceramic cups.

“Andraste’s blood, who in the void are you?”

Alistair stared at him. The resemblance was faint; he must have taken mostly after his mother, but it was there. The same nose, the same jawline… this was Nathaniel Howe. He was… much taller than Alistair had imagined, and all lean muscle. He was clearly a fighter, probably an archer, and his keen grey eyes were already picking apart Alistair’s defenses where he stood.

“Right,” Alistair motioned with his sword, “put some damn clothes on so I can duel you properly. I won’t fight an unarmed man.”

“You’re joking.”

“Do I look like I’m fucking joking? I mean to duel you. Probably maim you, possibly remove an ear.”

Nathaniel smirked, relaxing against the bed post. “Ah, I see. So. Why exactly do _you_ want me dead? And did you check in with Varel? He’s supposed to keep track of these appointments for me. Does it have to be an ear, or would you settle for a finger? Perhaps a toe?”

Alistair felt his blood boiling. He was about ready to punch that smirk right off of the ass’s face. “I want you dead because you threatened one of my best friends. Your father killed most of the Cousland family, and then you came along and tried to finish the job. I don’t know what you said to convince Cat to let you join the wardens instead of facing her judgement, but I intend to make sure you never get the chance to come anywhere near her ever again.”

Suddenly, the other man wasn’t smiling anymore. In fact, his face had set in a dangerous scowl and he took a step towards Alistair.

“Do not _dare_ to assume you know what happened. You know _nothing_ of what Cataline is to me. You abandoned her. You, and everyone else except that bellicose dwarf downstairs.”

“You have absolutely no idea what I did, you impossible ass, and you have no right to even say her name!” Alistair was shouting now, but he didn’t care if the whole keep heard. “She _chose_ to come here. She _told_ me to go to Highever to bury Duncan, a man who forgot more about honor before he died than you will ever know! And after the choice she made…”

“ _Alistair Therin, that is ENOUGH_.”

Alistair winced. First _and_ last name. That was never good. He turned towards the washroom, the all too familiar voice freezing the blood that had been running so hot a split second before. When he saw her, his jaw dropped, followed by his sword arm. There, standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and her long ginger hair still hanging down her back in damp tendrils, stood Cataline. She did not look particularly pleased to see him: in fact, she looked downright exasperated.

“Cat?” He took a step towards her, but to his continued surprise she instead stepped towards Nathaniel Howe, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The man tore his glare away from Alistair, and his expression grew tender as he looked down at Cataline. She stood on her tip toes and brushed a kiss against his cheek, whispering a few quiet words in his ear before turning back towards him. It was then that he saw the gold band studded with violet stones on her ring finger, and the simple gold band on his.

He looked at his old friend, then at Nathaniel, then back to her. “You,” he pointed at Cataline, “and you?” He pointed at Nathaniel. “You? And you? You’re… to _him?_ ”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “Is he always this articulate?”

“Be nice,” Cataline chided gently. “Alistair, you should have sent word, but I am happy to see you. Really. I always knew you would find your way home.”

Alistair sheathed his sword, still staring in shock. “Um, Cat?”

She sighed. “Yes, Alistair?”

“I’m going to need you to fill in some gaps for me.”

“Of course, Alistair.” She stepped towards him and guided him to the door. “But first I am going to… to have my morning tea. And get dressed. Why don’t you go downstairs and see if Oghren is sober enough to show you to the dining hall? Otherwise, Seneschal Varel should be up and about by now, and I’m sure he would be honored to meet you. I will be down shortly.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alistair poked at the eggs on his plate, not really eating. Oghren helped himself to another biscuit and a few links of sausage, his appetite completely unaffected by the shock his comrade had experienced that morning.

“Maker’s breath, how can it possibly take this long to get dressed and have a cup of tea?” He asked impatiently.

“Sod it, boy…” Oghren grumbled around a mouthful of biscuit, “if ye can’t figure that one out on yer own, I’m sure as nug tits not gonna be the one to tell ye.”

“Ew, you don’t mean…I don’t even want to think about them doing that.”

Alistair was saved from having to continue that line of thought by Cataline’s arrival in the hall, followed by Nathaniel, his hand at the small of her back in a protective gesture. She paused when she spotted him, then spoke a few soft words to the man at her side. For his part, Nathaniel leaned down to kiss Cat, shot one final glare of suspicion at Alistair, and then loped off towards the main hall. Cataline caught his eye, and beckoned for him to follow her. Alistair pushed his now-tepid eggs to Oghren, who began consuming them with gusto, and followed his friend out to the ramparts. When they reached a spot out of the wind, she gestured to a stool that someone had placed there, and he sat down.

“For the record, Alistair,” she started, “I want to make it clear that I am free to love and marry whomever I wish, with or without your approval, or anybody else’s for that matter. That being said,” she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “You were my friend, once, and I didn’t want you to find out like this. I sent a letter, but I wasn’t exactly certain where you were. How did you even find out about Nathaniel in the first place?”

“Zev told me about the break in,” Alistair replied, feeling slightly guilty for yet again making Cat unhappy. “We crossed paths a couple of weeks ago in Denerim and he mentioned it.”

“And he didn’t happen to mention that he was at my damn wedding?”

“Ah, no.” Alistair shook his head. “Must’ve slipped his mind.”

“We eloped,” Cat shrugged. “Zevran just happened to be around. You know how he is. I’m sure he thought it would be amusing to have you rush in here like a maniac and then find out about me and Nathaniel. But there was no big wedding or anything. Just my friends who were already here, and Nathaniel’s sister.” She turned away, her arms crossed and her tone slightly bitter. “You were not the only one who wasn’t happy about my choice.”

And now he really felt like an ass. “Cat, no. It’s not that I’m unhappy… well, I was, but… I was just… taken aback.” He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve got to realize that, all I’ve ever known of the Howes is Rendon who, in my defense, was pretty much the worst human being ever to walk Thedas. And Nathaniel _did_ come here to assassinate you.”

She shook her head. “No, he really didn’t. He wanted to try and save some of his family’s heirlooms. He was angry, and yes, he hated me, but he says that he would never have actually tried to kill me unless I had forced his hand. And after everything he has done for me, and for the wardens, he’s a damned hero. Nathaniel is _not his father_.” Cataline looked up at him, and he saw tears in her eyes. “I had hoped that you, of all people, would understand not wanting to be tied to the legacy of a father.”

“Oh Cat, I’m sorry…” Alistair pulled her into a hug. “I didn’t know. If you love him, and you’re happy, then that’s good enough for me.”

She sniffed and looked up at him. “Really?”

“Really,” he grinned. “You’re like the sister I never had, Cat. I mean, Goldanna really doesn’t count. She’s just awful. I’m only overly-protective of you because I care. You’re family.”

“Thank you, Alistair. I really am glad you’re back.” She smiled and accepted his handkerchief to dry her tears.

“Speaking of family,” he raised an eyebrow, “how did Fergus react?”

“Oh,” Cat shrugged with a slight air of guilt, “well, you know…”

“Haven’t told him yet, have you?”

She threw her hands up in defeat. “Look how well you reacted! Besides, I’ve barely been married a month. I wanted to enjoy it for a little bit before all the void broke loose. After I settle things here, we’re going to travel. Nathaniel would like to go back to the Free Marches, and I’d like to go visit Thea in Montsimmard, maybe make it as far as Kirkwall to see Ravenna. We’ll make our way back to Highever eventually, just not quite yet. I’ll send Fergus a letter; maybe by the time we come back he’ll have had some time to cool down.”

Alistair laughed, then his expression grew sheepish. “I should probably apologize, shouldn’t I?”

Cat smiled softly. “I would appreciate it.”

“Oh, alright,” he gave an exaggerated sigh, then traipsed back down the stairs towards the main hall.

 

* * *

 

 

He found Nathaniel in the training yard, sending arrow after arrow flawlessly into the center ring of targets set at varying distances. Though he hated to admit it, Alistair was impressed. Even Leliana hadn’t been that good with a bow, and she’d been the best he’d ever seen up until today. When he was within a half dozen paces of the other man, Nathaniel spoke up.

“Come to claim my ear, have you?”

“Ah, right.” Alistair sat on a nearby hay bale. “About that… I’m sorry. Turns out I only got about a third of the story from Zev.”

“A whole third, and you still wanted to kill me?” Nathaniel still hadn’t turned to face him, instead sending another arrow into the heart of a target.

Alistair sighed. “Yeah, I may have overreacted a bit. And I really _am_ sorry, but it’s Cat, you know? She’s my friend, or at least she was and I had rather hoped she would be again. When I thought she was in danger, I reacted.”

“That is… understandable, I suppose,” the other man conceded, setting his bow aside and splashing some water from a wooden bowl onto his face and neck, then sitting on a bale of hay opposite Alistair. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and crossed his arms, leaning back against a fence post. “I might even go so far as to say it is admirable. _Might_.”

“Hey, I’ll take it,” Alistair put his hands up in the air with a laugh. “Look, Cat is the smartest person I know. And no matter how many times I questioned her judgement about a person, she was never, _ever_ wrong. She trusts you, and she loves you, and that… that’s good enough for me.” He extended a tentative hand. Nathaniel stared at it uncertainly for a moment, and then accepted the gesture.

“Thank you, Alistair,” he nodded. “Cat has told me a great deal about you. I’m glad that we could meet, although I could have done without the threat to my person.”

“Still better than when she recruited Zevran,” Alistair pointed out.

“Ah, yes,” Nathaniel gave a small chuckle, “she told me that story too. How many assassins were there, again?”

“Oh, at least a dozen,” he grinned, then stood and stretched. “Well, now that that’s out of the way… I think I’m going to go try and track down Cataline. It’d be good for us to actually catch up before I have to take off again. But listen, Nathaniel?”

“Yes?”

Alistair took a deep breath. “Just take care of her, alright? She’s been through enough.”

Nathaniel nodded. “You have my word, Alistair. With everything that I am.”

“Right. Good.” Alistair nodded and turned towards the keep proper. “What do you say we go see if we can convince Cat to break out the good ale for lunch?”

The other man shook his head with a small smile.

“Assuming Oghren hasn’t already found it.”


End file.
